Why?
by sakura-fai
Summary: Will Ryoma get Sakuno? RyomaXSakuno twoshot.
1. Why?

**Ryoma's thoughts are in bold**and_ Sakuno's are in italic._

**DISCLAIMER! I DON"T OWN POT! Only the great author Takeshi Konomi does! **

_

* * *

Why? _

"Did you hear? Seigaku beat Rikkadai at the Nationals! Also, Ryoma beat their captain, Yukimura! Even though the captain is supposed to be at Tezuka-senpai's level!"

_Why out of all people, out of all the guys, did I fall in love with you?_

"Sakuno! Hurry! We're going to be late!!"

_Okay, you're a fantastic tennis player. So? That's not really special. There are a lot of good tennis players. Maybe not as GREAT as you, but at least some of your teammates are NICE._

"Class, Please take out your English homework."

_You're extremely good-looking. Another word could be you're hot, but what does it matter? You won't don't care about anyone but your teammates, family, and tennis. I doubt you'll ever get serious about a girl._

**Hmm...Should I tell her or not?**

"Ryoma! Sakuno! Pay Attention!"

"Hai!" "Hai!"

**------------------------------------Lunch-----------------------------------------**

"Sakuno! Let's go sit by the tree and eat!"

_Oh no! That's where Ryoma sits for lunch…Wait, why should I care? I should be getting over him!_

…**There she is! Why is she and Tomaka coming over here?**

"Hey! Ryoma, it's your girlfriend. Aren't you going to go sit and eat with her?"

"She's not my girlfriend!" 

**If she were, I would be the happiest guy in the world. (A little out of character there, I'm sorry)**

_Wow, I know there were just joking around and I know you knew there were joking around too, so why did you have to answer so rudely? Do you hate me THAT much?_

"Hey, Sakuno, Want to accompany me this afternoon to watch the tennis players practice?"

"No thanks, I have my own practice."

_**Why did she say that so…direct today? She usually apologizes a thousand times and says then no.**_

_It's not like Ryoma is going to miss me or something._

"Sakuno, good job! You are really focused today."

"Thank you, Myuki-buchou"

_I should've done this sooner; my life is better without my thoughts always about you._

"Oh MY GOD!!!! It's Ryoma!!!! Congratulations on the Nationals!"

**Why didn't Sakuno say "Congratulations" to me at all today? She's usually the first one to say those things. Wonder if she's okay.**

"Ryoma! 20 laps! Even if we won, we still need to train for next year!"

"Is something the matter, Ryoma?"

"I wouldn't worry about it, if I were you Oishi-senpai! He's probably lovesick. I saw that Sakuno didn't talk to him at all today. He must be sad."

"I'm not sad! I don't even care!"

**Is that true? Am I sad over some silly clumsy girl?**

**----------------------------------After Practice-----------------------------------**

_Hmm…. It's been a while since I was so happy at tennis practice._

**I need to tell her, or otherwise I can't go through with this week. Besides, maybe she'll say yes… …Was that one of MY thoughts?! Stop Ryoma! You're only doing this to get it off your mind!**

_Hmm…I wonder what I should cook today…_

**! There she is…Time to say it…**

"Sakuno!" Wait!

_Oh great, way to spoil it…_

"Yes, Ryoma?"

"…Ahh…Sakuno"

"Yes?"

_Hurry up! I need to cook dinner and do my homework!_

"…I…like...you…"

"…What?"

_Did I hear right?_

**Oh shit! She seems freaked out…**

"…I said I like you."

"Are you okay, Ryoma?"

"Yes, why wouldn't I be okay?"

"Well, you just said the weirdest thing..."

"I said it because I mean it."

**I know now that that is the truth…Scary…**

_Uh oh…._

"I'm sorry Ryoma, it's too late."

"I…don't like you anymore…I used to but not anymore..."

"…Really?"

"...Yes."

"Then, I'm sorry. I won't bother you anymore."

"Don't worry, I won't tell anyone about this."

"And we can be friends!"

He smiled. "Yes, it'll be for the best."

**At least it won't be too horrible. I think I can get over her. I need to anyways.**

_I'm glad he took that well. I hope this friendship will last._

I am sorry for making them OC. Anyways, hope you like it. I KNOW I said it was going to be RyomaXSakuno. And yes that was my plan, but along the way on writing it, I made it into …well you know…this story. I don't know why I do that so much. I love the couple A LOT but unfortunately, Ryoma doesn't get her in my fan fictions.  Wonder why. .

P.S. I decided I MAY make it in to a chapter story. :) I may make this RyomaXSakuno (like lovers) after all! THanks to fanficgirl8:D


	2. In the end

**So sorry everyone for updating so late! I just got around to it. You can yell about it if you want in your reviews. **

**Again, they are a bit OC this time. ******

**Disclaimer! I don't own Prince of Tennis**

Underlined are other people's thoughts

**Ryoma's thoughts are bold**

Italics are Sakuno's

Didn't include the honorifics.

**Tennis Courts**

I wonder what Ryoma is doing right now? I wonder if he's thinking of me. Wait, Sakuno! What are you doing? Stop thinking like that about him! You were the one to reject him!

"Yeah, I'm regretting that right now…" Sakuno mumbled to herself while practicing hitting the ball against the wall (Is that called wall ball?)

"Are you okay Sakuno?" Tomaka asked concerned.

Sakuno just nodded her head and pasted a fake smile on her face. "Don't worry, I'm fine."

Hesitating, Tomaka turned back to her own tennis training. I know she's lying, but I can't make her tell me what's wrong…I bet it has to do with her rejecting Ryoma. Although I can't help her if she doesn't want it, all I can do is just watch…

I hate lying to Tomaka, but I can't tell her that I'm having second thoughts about Ryoma. Oh, I wish I could just tell him that I want to take back what I said about being friends, but if I do that, wouldn't it be like I'm just playing around with him? I don't want him to be thinking badly of me! What should I do?! Not paying attention Sakuno got hit in the face by a ball. "Ouch…"

**At Ryoma's house**

**Can't stop thinking about her… Does she feel the same way about that promise we made? About just being friends? **

"Nice, Ryoma, your reflexes are getting better if you can hit the ball and not think about it. So who's the girl on your mind? Does she happen to have pigtails?" Nanjiro teased his naïve son.

"Go away, I'm in no mood to deal with you right now." With a last thunk, he walked back inside with his racket.

Hmm…. What's with him? Wonder if the old hag knows about this? 

**On the other side of town **

"Nanjiro, what do you want?" Ryuzaki asked curiously, a bit suspicious about this unusual call.

"Do you know what's wrong with Ryoma?"

"How should I know? You're the father."

"Fine, then do you know who the girl is?"

"What girl? I don't know what you're talking about." At this, the coach tried to stifle her laughter.

"You're lying. Tell me, who it is."

"Hahaha, no. You'll find out soon enough. Now, good bye."

**Click!**

Stupid old woman… Oh well, I guess I'll just have to spy on him to find out. Hehehe, this'll be fun.

**Monday**

"Good morning, Sakuno!"

"Good morning, Tomaka. Umm…I have a favor to ask of you." I need to tell him my decision about being just friends. I just hope he won't be mad at me…

"Ask away!"

"Can you go ahead to lunch after class? I…need to do something. Sorry"

"It's okay." I bet she's going to talk to Ryoma. I should tell the tennis team about this! 

"Settle down class and take out your textbooks!"

**I need to tell her that I can't be a friend only. I tried, but it's too hard to keep it going. **

**Later**

Now's a good time to tell him, ok, here goes…

"Wait Ryoma!"

"Yes, Sakuno? " **Heart! Stop beating so fast! This is not like me! **

"Um…Well…" Stop hesitating; he's just a guy, a hot one! Wait stop distracting yourself! Oh no, am I blushing?! It wasn't so hard when I was planning this!

"I just wanted to say…that… I…" Just say it already!

"want to not just be friends anymore?" the tennis champion finished with a smirk.

"Yeah…H…How'd you know?" Why am I asking him this? Wait, why is he leaning so close to me?

"R...Ryoma? What are you-"

**Never knew a kiss would taste this good. I'm just glad that she feels the same way about our relationship**

I can't believe it! He's kissing me! Oh my gosh! Tomaka is going to freak when she finds out!

**Around the corner**

"Whoo-hoo! Looks like Ryoma finally made his move!"

"Shh!! Momo, not so loud! They'll hear us!"

"This is going to be a great picture."

"Com'on Fuji, give those two a break."

SHUSH EVERYONE!! I THINK THEY HEAR US!!

You shush! You're the loudest one of them all!

"This is good data."

**Back to the couple**

"Ryoma, do you hear something?" Sakuno swore she had heard voices and had the creepy feeling of someone watching her.

"Only some voices that are going to be in big trouble after this."

"Eh?"

Ryoma just smiled and kissed her again.

**Okay! I'm done. **** The two are now a couple. That's good. Anyways, this will be my last POT fanfic. Sorry. Review plz and yep, you can criticize too, as long as it's not too harsh! Sakura-fai**


End file.
